Theme Songs
by Potter Jackson22
Summary: Theme songs for the characters in the TV shows, movies, and books that I like.
1. Intro

**Hello readers! I decided that instead of putting these theme songs into the stories I write, I could just make a new story for them. So here it is. Enjoy.**

 **-Potter Jackson22**

* * *

 **Ok so it's been likebhalf a year and I'm back! (For a bit.) So I'm going to need some help with a few of the blank ones. And also I'll take suggestions for a different song then what I am using. Ps, I added Pirates of the Carribean! So yay.**

 **-Potter Jackson**

 **Ps again. You can suggest any fandom if you'd like.**


	2. The Outsiders

**The Outsiders Theme Songs:**

The Gang: People Like Us- Kelly Clarkson

The Curtis Brothers: Angel With a Shotgun- The Cab

Ponyboy: Airplanes- The Ready Set (because it's a better version in my opinion)

Johnny: Castaway- The Ready Set ft Jake Miller

Dally: Boulevard Of Broken Dreams- Greenday

Darry: Waiting for Superman- Daughtry

Sodapop: The Nights- Avicii

Two-Bit: The Night is Still Young- Niki Minaj

Steve: Stronger- Kanye West

Cherry: Drag Me Down- One Direction

Socs: This is How We Do- Katy Perry

BONUS! How I see the Greasers: Uptown Funk- Bruno Mars, Mark Ronson


	3. Heroes of Olympus

**Heroes of Olympus**

All demigods: We Are Family- Keke Palmer

Percy Jackson: Titanium- Sia and David Guetta

Annabeth: Complicated- Avril Lavigne

Jason: More Than Alive- The Ready Set

Piper: Try- Colbie Caillat

Hazel: Kids In The Dark- All Time Low

Frank: Centuries- Fall Out Boy

Leo: Legendary- The Summer Set

Nico: Am I Wrong- Nico and Vinz

Reyna: Something Big- Shawn Mendes

Octavian: Duality- Set It Off

Will Solace: Walking on Sunshine- Katrina and the Waves

 **Relationahips:**

Percabeth: Rather Be- Clean Bandit

Caleo: Hold My Hand- Jess Glynn

Jiper: Waiting for Superman- Daughtry

Frazel: Real Love- Clean Bandit

Solangelo: I Wanna Get Better- (Against The Current and The Ready Set version plz) (the original is not that good)

Jason and Nico (not shipped together): Missing You- All Time Low

Percy and Jason: Sexy and I Know It- LMFAO

Reyna and Percy or Jason:

Tyson and Ella:

Ryena, Nico, and Coach Hedge:


	4. Big Hero Six

**Big** **Hero** **Six** -

Hiro: Hero- Sterling Knight

Baymax: Happy- Pharrel Williams

Tadashi: I Will Find You- Zedd

Go- Go: You're Gonna Go Far Kid- The Offspring

Wasabi: Stronger- Clean Bandit

Fred: I Don't Care (I Love It)- Icona Pop

Honey Lemon: Red Balloon- Charli XCX

 **Relationships: (not all romance)**

Hiro and Tadashi: See You Again- Wiz Kalifa and Charlie Pugh

The gang: Immortals- Fall Out Boy


	5. Rise of the Guardians

**Rise of the Guardians**

Jack: I Feel So Alive- Capital Kings

North: On Top of the World- Imagine Dragons

Tooth: Cecilia and the Satellite- Andrew and the Wilderness

Bunny: Fighter- Gym Class Heroes

Sandy: Into a Fantasy- Alexander Rybak

Pitch: This is War- Thirty Seconds to Mars

Jamie: What Doesn't Kill You- Kelly Clarkson


	6. Harry Potter

**Harry Potter**

Harry: Nothing Left to Say- Imagine Dragons

Ron: You've Got a Friend In Me- Randy Newman

Hermione: Survivor- Destiny's Child

Ginny: Fight Song- Rachel Platten

Neville: Like I Can- Sam Smith

Dumbledore: Heartbeat Song- Kelly Clarkson

Voldemort: Seven Nation Army- The White Stripes

 **Couples/ Relationships:**

Harry and Ginny: A Thousand Years- Christina Perry

Ron and Hermione: True Love- P!nk

Harry and Voldemort: This is War- 30 Seconds to Mars


	7. Gravity Falls

**Good:**

Dipper: Top of the World- Greek Fire

Mabel: Young Volcanoes- Fall Out Boy

Gruncle Stan: American Idiot- Green Day

Great Uncle Ford: Hideaway- Kiesza

Wendy: Rock and Roll- Avril Lavigne

Soos: Born This Way- Lady Gaga

 **Bad:**

Bill: Centuries- Fall Our Boy

Gideon: True To Your Heart- 98°

Pacifica: Fancy- Iggy Azalea

 **Relationships:**

Mabel and Dipper: Angel With A Shotgun- The Cab

Dipper and Wendy: I Really Like you- Carley Rae Jepson

Bipper: Discord- The Living Tombstone Remix

Great Uncle Ford and Gruncle Stan: I Bet My Life- Imagine Dragons


	8. Note

**Let me know if you want more! Also, if you think you have a better idea for one of these, then let me know!**

 **Potter Jackson22**


	9. Teen Titans Go

**Teen Titans Go!**

Robin: I'll Make a Man Out Of You- from the Disney movie Mulan

Starfire: Shake It Off- Taylor Swift

Raven: Confident- Demi Lovato

Cyborg: Uptown Funk- Bruno Mars and Mark Ronson

Beast Boy: Good To Be Alive- Andy Grammer


	10. Disney?

**Hey guys! I was thinking about maybe sound a Disney version! What do you think?**

 **-Potter Jackson22**


	11. Pirates of the Caribbean

**Pirates of the Caribbean**

Jack Sparrow: F*ck U Over- The Summer Set

Elizabeth Swann: Do It Like a Dude- Jessie J

Will Turner: Swim- The Ready Set

Hector Barbossa: Partners in Crime- Set It Off ft. Ash Costello

Davy Jones:

Calypso:

Bootstrap Bill Turner:

Ragetti and Pintel:

James Norrington: When I Was Your Man- Bruno Mars

Cutler Beckett: Savages- From the Disney movie Pocahontas

Joshamee Gibbs:

Angelica: Boys You Do (Get Back At You)- The Summer Set

Blackbeard:

Phillip:

Syrena:


	12. Note For Following Chapter

**Hello everybody! I am very sorry about not updating a lot, but once I find my inspiration again I'll be back at it. I've kind of been stressed, lonely, and just uninspired lately. But enough with excuses. In my spare time I made another theme song chapter. I need help finding theme songs for: Victor Nikiforov, Guang Hong Ji, Otabek Altin, Chulanont Phichit, and the relationship between Yuri (Plisetsky) and Otabek. If you have a song suggestion for those people or want me to add another person or relationship, then just comment in the Yuuri! On Ice chapter. Gracias!**

 **(PS read the author's note on the bottom of the Yuuri! On Ice chapter.)**


	13. Yuuri! On Ice

**Yuri! On Ice Theme Songs:**

Yuuri Katsuki: Guts- All Time Low

Viktor Nikiforov: ?

Yuri Plisetsky: Just Like You- Falling in Reverse

Kenjirou Minami: Paparazzi- Lady Gaga

Guang Hong Ji: ?

Leo De La Iglesia: Vivir Mi Vida- Marc Anthony

Chulanont Phichit: Selfie- Chainsmokers

Christophe Giacometti: Sexy Drug- Falling in Reverse

Georgi Popvich: The Haunting- Set It Off

Seung-gil Lee: I Don't Care- Fall Out Boy

Jean Jaques Leroy: Hall of Fame- The Script

Emil Nekola: Rude- Magic

Michele Crispino: Alone- Sleeping With Sirens and MGK

Otabek Altin: ?

Minako Okukawa: Go Go Go- Sleeping With Sirens

 **Relationships:**

Yuuri x Viktor: Dear Maria, Count Me In- All Time Low (It's about falling in love with a pole dancer lol) jk jk

Yuri x Otabek:

Leo x Guang Hong: Rescue- The Summer Set

 **(Author's Note: So guys it would help if you looked up the song and lyrics because then it would make more sense. You are also all allowed to be mad and shout at me for not updating a lot. Also if you have a song that you think would fit someone better than the song that is already there, then just comment in this chapter. Thanks!)**


End file.
